


The World

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Kaiba Seto Not Being an Asshole, good brother seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Your brother is your whole world.
Series: Series 500 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 5





	The World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ohwhygodohwhy on Tumblr.

When your brother is your whole world you kill yourself a thousand times over to make sure he lives.

  
  


It's a life of giving and giving and giving until you're sure you're going to break, a dam just waiting to burst open; but then Mokuba gives you that gleaming smile ( _ that you fought with your insurance company like a rabid animal to get him _ ) with his head tilted like a puppy in a Christmas commercial and you think you can hold on. Your life is his and you spend it serving him. Protecting him even when it comes across as you being unfair or uninterested. You love him, he melts your heart, but you need him to be able to stand up for himself and find his own path. He needs to know that as much as you want to stay with him that one day you will go and he'll be left behind to fumble on through life. You need him to be ready and you love him enough to have struggled with giving life to KaibaCorp, so that he would never have to struggle or want for anything again. His love drove you to do it, all the nights spent working and days spent dowing coffee like it was water, through all the lawyers and tears and hardships and bumps in the road you finally made a life worthy enough of your little brother. And you love him enough to never let him see just how hard it has been on you though you are so, so tired.

  
  


At night when you feel like you will sink into your bed and be drowned by your heavy limbs and heart he sneaks into your room and asks to sleep with you, like when you were kids and you're reminded that your heart is a cup that your brother fills with his love that spills over, forever bountiful. 

  
  



End file.
